


Blessing

by Ashwang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Aurors, Break Up, Crying, Escape From Azkaban, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Moving In Together, Smoking, Stubborn!Harry, mention of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashwang/pseuds/Ashwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have been together for a while, but it all changes when Lucius escapes Azkaban. Fearing for Harry's safety, Draco chooses to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this piece. I've been trying to do another Drarry for a long time.
> 
> Always welcome comments!
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> ASH XO

Standing just inside the kitchen on the floor panel by the French doors, staring out into the garden that was engulfed by the midnight sky, Draco inhaled smoke through his scarlet cigarette holder and held his breath. On feeling light headed, he exhaled elegantly. Still looking out into his beautifully maintained garden even in the darkness, he was consumed by his thoughts. His dreams became heavier in his mind. Sighing at his loss of hope, he extinguished the cigarette and removed it from the holder. 

After placing the beautiful cigarette holder in a gold case, he moved to the sink and washed his hands with a jasmine scented gel. Next he dried his hands on a French linen tea towel and put the kettle on. Leaning against the marble kitchen countertop with his hip, he decided a glass of wine seemed much more enticing.   
As he poured a glass of 1995 Le Pin Pomerol, the faint sound of the doorbell filled Draco’s ears and he set the bottle down. He waited a moment before sipping at the glass and taking a slow and steady walk to the front door.

His hand trembled as he reached for the chain and the bell rang again. Through the haze in his head he could hear the muffled words of the last man he wanted to see right now, his voice penetrating the crystal glass of the door. 

Opening the door slightly, he held it with his other hand so the man could see the glass of wine. The man looked down at the glass and back up to Draco’s eyes.   
“Please leave” Draco said suddenly, wincing as if he was in pain. He knew it was a poor attempt to dismiss the man.

“I can’t” The man said from between the frame and the barely open door. “Let me in”

He nodded at the demand and slowly moved backwards from the door, allowing the other man to push the black wood open. Clicking it shut he stood in front of Draco and placed his palms on top of his shoulders, though he was slightly shorter than the blonde. 

Draco sipped his wine whilst staring into the emerald eyes that were piercing into his. He didn’t care if he came across sullen. Finally after an intense moment, the man dropped his arms and sighed. His eyes never once left Draco’s.

“You can’t do this” The man said, running a sweaty hand through his already outrageous hair.

“I can do whatever I damn well please, Potter” He spat, making a break for the kitchen.

Once inside, he clutched at the gold case, threw his wine down so hard it almost broke the glass, removed the cigarette holder, placed a cigarette from his pocket into the end and threw open the French doors. He then closed his eyes as he lit the end and slid down to the step.

Harry joined him on the floor, half in and half out of the kitchen. His hand twitched to touch Draco’s thigh but he thought better of it. The youngest Malfoy had been cold with Harry the entire evening and he didn’t know why. Then after dinner, Draco decided it was time to end their two year relationship, with no reason, just that he was ‘done’ with it. 

He was wrecked.

“Draco, please. We need to talk about this. You can just suddenly put an end to what we have”

“Had” Draco interrupted. He raised an eyebrow at an open mouthed Harry. “What we had. And yes I can” He looked away and took a long drag on his cigarette.  
“Fuck” Harry sighed out, feeling as if a knife had gone through his chest. He nodded and looked down at the patio floor. “Fine. If that’s how you want to be…” He stood, both hands by his sides, out in the garden facing the blonde. After sucking in a deep breath he said, “I was going to propose” He clamped his mouth tightly shut, tears threatening to spill and walked back into the house

“I would’ve said no” Draco breathed out loud enough for Harry to hear, throwing the cigarette and standing up. 

Harry paused in the hallway, but didn’t turn to face Draco who was now standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Don’t break my heart any more than you already have” Harry choked out.

Draco’s stomach contorted in the most sickening way. He doubled over, holding his breath. He honestly felt like he’d been kicked in the stomach but he knew it was just the guilt setting in. And it would be staying there a while. He had better get used to it.

Harry turned slowly and walked in front of Draco who had quickly composed himself. The man said nothing, instead he just looked into Draco’s eyes, his own red-rimmed and full of desperation. 

“Dragon, please” He whispered.

“That’s enough! Get out of my house” Draco screamed, finally losing himself.

He would never forget the look on the love of his life’s face in that moment. The pure terror and hurt. 

//

Scraping his hands over his hair, bringing them back to his face, pulling the skin under his eyes and blinking hard a few times, Draco exhaled hard into the candlelit bedroom and wondered how he ended up alone.

It was simple, really. But he couldn’t believe it had happened.

One morning he was with a beautiful man, whom he had been in love with for many years and within a few hours it had all changed. He still loved the man, of course. He would always love Harry. But he couldn’t be with him any longer. Draco had made up his mind.

“You will have to let him go” His mother had said. “It’s not safe for us, anymore” 

“But what about him?” Draco had tried to argue.

Narcissa had looked at him, tears threatening to spill, her lips pulled into a tight line. She didn’t answer, but instead simply got up and left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

He knew he shouldn’t have gone to visit the Manor that afternoon. When he arrived he was greeted by a Ministry Official and a gang of Auror’s who had come to tell them that Lucius had somehow managed to escape Azkaban with two other prisoners. Their location was unknown. 

They had both sat through two hours of fierce questioning before Narcissa started to feel unwell and they excused themselves with nothing but a few grunts and grumbles.

That’s when the fear struck Draco. If Lucius found out about his love affair with Harry, there would be nothing but fury and pain brought down on the pair as the older Malfoy was still such a loyal follower of the Dark Lord, even after death. He had to keep his beloved from the wrath of his father and if that meant not being able to share his company any longer, then so be it. It was a sacrifice worth making, especially if Harry was safe. He just didn’t know how to do it without pushing Harry away forever.

And the thought of Harry hating him or worse, moving on to be with someone else… well, it wasn’t worth thinking about. But he knew he had no right to care what Harry did with his life anymore. 

//

Harry moped around 12 Grimmauld Place with a bottle of Firewhiskey dangling from his fingertips and a cigarette hanging from his lips. He played old records that Draco and he had purchased together and danced around slowly in the living room, his head bowed as the smoke rose up to the ceiling.   
Lost in a song he couldn’t remember the name of, he closed his eyes and inhaled before grabbing the cigarette butt from his mouth and tossing it into an empty bottle that had once contained lager. He then lazily pretended to play a guitar in time with the song and moved round the room trying to find his pack of cigarettes, still dancing. 

His baggy cream shirt swayed with his body and his brown trousers hung low on his hips as he walked across the creaking wooden floorboards with bare feet. The crackle of the vinyl on the record player made him open his eyes suddenly. He took the record off and threw it to the side of the room. He watched as the candles flickered in the corners, illuminating the amber liquid in the bottle as he brought it up to his mouth. Spotting his cigarettes as he put the bottle down on top of a stack of records, he pulled one out and put it in his mouth before slipping Draco’s favourite song out of its sleeve and on to the player. 

Nothing was on his mind but Draco. He kept going over everything and nothing in his eyes could have led to their break up. Everything was going well. They had been happy, he thought. He was ready to propose the man, for Merlin sake! He couldn’t bear the thought of losing him but knew Draco would not discuss the matter any further. 

He took a long swig, finishing the bottle of Firewhiskey and threw the bottle at the far wall, watching it smash into tiny pieces without so much as blinking.

“Oh, Draco Malfoy, what have you done to me?” Harry whispered into the room.

//

It had been a week by the time Ron had found Harry, face-down and still drunk on his sofa. He had looked up, red-eyed and worn out at his best friend before breaking into cries of pain. Ron, who had no idea what to do, had sat him up and held him. He had not said a word.

When the crying subsided into soft sobs, Harry apologised.

“Don’t be silly, mate. You’re allowed to be sad” Ron shrugged awkwardly.

“But I’m not just sad, Ron. I’m broken” He said, subconsciously touching his chest. “I’m not being over the top. I’m lost without him. He helped me move on from the War, he loved me and cared for me in ways that not even you or Hermione could. He was my family. And now he’s gone and I don’t know why!” Harry stressed the last word. The unknown reason for the break up was eating him alive.

After his outburst, he sobered up and apologised once more before sending Ron back home. He had tried to comfort Harry and had invited him to dinner at his one night. It had been obvious to his best friend that he had replaced all food with liquid. 

The place was trashed. Kreacher had been forbidden from the living room as it was the only one that Harry stayed in. He couldn’t face the cold, empty bed in his room where they had first started their relationship. 

“Are you going to be alright?” Ron said, stepping up to the fireplace.

Harry gave him a short nod and tried a smile, but it fell flat. Ron gave him a knowing look and tilted his head before stepping in and calling out his and Hermione’s address.

Back to being alone, he sat down on the floor in front of the fire and held his breath. He so desperately wanted to call Draco but he had to stop himself because if Draco wanted to talk to him, he would and with that, he would wait.

The worst part of it for Harry was not knowing if he ever would.

//

DEATH-EATER LUCIUS MALFOY ESCAPES AZKABAN PRISON

 

It had only taken the paper two weeks to discover the secret the Ministry was trying to keep. On seeing the headline, Draco threw the paper down and closed his eyes tightly. In a way he was glad that the paper had printed the story because if Harry had seen it then he would at least know why Draco had ended their relationship. He would hope Harry would understand. But on the other hand, it would make it harder because the raven haired man would insist everything would be okay and it would be harder to keep him safe.

And then there was the fact everyone would think Draco had something to do with his father’s escape. He strengthened the wards and returned to his office to carry on working on the latest draft of his novel. Sitting in front of the type writer, he sighed.

All he could think about was Harry. He missed him, craved his touch, and wanted his lips to press against his own… Then he felt the tingle of his wand against his thigh. Someone was trying to breach the wards. Harry. Of course.

“Let me in, Draco. Please” The broken voice begged from behind the door.

Draco made quick work of lowering the wards, and walked to the hall way before taking off the locking charm and chain and finally opening the door. Harry walked over the threshold and planted a firm punch to Draco’s jaw. Not knowing what had just happened, Draco took a couple of steps back and then the pain hit. He rubbed his skin and looked up into the strained emerald eyes he had fallen in love with so long ago.

“How could you? How could you do that to me? Break my heart like that?” Harry shouted, slamming the door behind him, walking towards Draco who was slightly hunched over. “You fucking wrecked me. You hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me in my life and for what reason? You made me believe you no longer loved me and that I didn’t deserve your love anyway because I clearly had something wrong with me” Harry’s voice cracked and he looked away.

Draco couldn’t say anything. He was so consumed by the pain in Harry’s appearance and the unbalanced voice that was questioning him that he could barely breathe, let alone speak.

“Answer me! I deserve that much at least” Harry demanded.

The blonde nodded and stood up straight, the stinging from the punch still radiating in his jaw. 

“You have to understand that if he knew about us, he would kill you, me, us” He spluttered out as Harry fixed him with a glare. “I couldn’t risk that happening. I would rather you be alive than get you killed for being with… me. It didn’t seem fair to endanger you any more than you would have been”

“You should’ve just told me, Draco. You just cut me out. Do you know how much I went over everything? Analyzing every moment of our relationship. I was eating myself alive. And then I find out from the fucking Prophet that Daddy had escaped prison! You could have just said but you didn’t” Harry was crying now. 

Draco moved toward Harry, who put his hand up. He watched as the man bent over and took a couple quick breaths. Harry had suffered severely with panic attacks after the War and Draco had spent many nights calming him down.

Finally he stood up again but quickly collapsed to the floor. Draco moved to catch him before he hit his head and sat with Harry in his lap, cradling him almost as if he was a child.

“I’m so sorry, Harry. I’m so sorry” Draco breathed, tears in his eyes whilst littering the man’s forehead with soft kisses, whilst stroking his hair and rocking him gently. “It was never your fault. You’re perfect. I thought it would be easier. I will spend my life making it up to you, Harry, I swear to Merlin. I love you”

“Never do that to me again. Just promise me, please” Harry’s strangled voice rang through the air.

“I promise you”

Harry turned round and sat up, leaning against the stairs.

“I missed you, Dragon” and with that, Draco placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

//

The morning light poured through the silk curtains and Draco woke, suddenly remembering everything that had happened the day before. He looked down to where Harry was nuzzled into his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. It hadn’t been a dream. Then a pang of guilt rang through his stomach. Harry was in danger just by being in his bed right now. If Lucius was idiotic enough to burst in, he would see the pair naked and tangled together and would not think twice about killing them both.

Harry inhaled sharply and moved his head back. He smiled as his barely open eyes caught Draco’s. That smile was enough to make anyone melt.  
“Morning” Harry whispered, his throat dry.

“Good morning” Draco returned.

“I know we just woke up, but I have to ask you something” Harry started to sit up.

Draco mirrored him and swallowed hard before nodding for Harry to go on. He looked shy for a moment, like whatever he was going to say was really important and he didn’t know exactly how to go about asking whatever it was that he needed to ask. Draco suddenly felt very nervous and held his breath waiting for Harry to continue. It felt like an age before he finally said,

“Did you really mean it when you said you would have said no?” Harry stared at him, his soft messy hair falling into his eyes. 

“No to what?” Draco didn’t understand.

“Never mind” Harry shook his head and slipped out of the sheets, making his way out of the room.

“Harry Potter!” Draco called out, but it was no use, he heard the bathroom door click shut and the shower turn on. 

Even if they were back together, it was going to take some time before Harry would be able to trust Draco again. He took a deep breath and stretched his arms above his head before getting up and going to his desk. 

'H is back. I'm going to have to take him away. You know what to do. Stay safe. I love you. Draco' he scrawled onto a piece of parchment before calling his owl. He watched as the owl took off towards Malfoy Manor. 

A lump formed in his throat. He wanted to be able to take his mother to the safe house himself, but knew being together would make it more dangerous. She would have house-elves to keep her company and he would be able to communicate with her through them. 

Now he had to convince Harry to go with him to another safe house until the situation with his father was sorted. Oh the joy.

//

“No. If he wants either of us, then we fight. I’m not going to be locked away like some helpless child. I won’t be that person. And you won’t make me” Harry argued, pacing the bedroom floor.

“We are going, Harry. Pack your things. The port-key leaves in an hour” Draco’s word was final.

He levitated his trunk behind him as he headed downstairs to notify the Auror’s outside that they would be leaving for the safe house soon. Just as he reached the last step he heard an almighty crash from the bedroom and his heart immediately slowed before he turned and ran, first into his trunk, and then up the rest of the stairs. 

Flustered and panicking, he stood in the doorway but saw no sign of Harry. Just a bookcase on its side and its contents splayed across the room.  
Two things ran through his mind: 1) Harry had decided to throw a tantrum and apparate to Grimmauld Place or 2) Lucius.  
Neither option sounded particularly promising to Draco.

Preparing himself, he shook his head and closed his eyes before apparating to Harry’s house. Unfortunately he was right on both accounts. When he opened his eyes and composed himself he was standing in the hallway. Instantly he knew something was wrong. He trod as quietly as he could before peering ever so slightly round the door to see who else was in the house.

He recognised them straight away. They had been in the manor with the other Death Eaters through Voldemort’s reign. Yaxley and McNair. His stomach flipped as he watched them going through Harry’s things. Yaxley stopped for a second and turned towards the door. Draco was, luckily, quick enough to lean back behind the wall. His heart was in his mouth.

“Come on. Let’s get out of ‘ere. Don’t want Lucius to have all the fun now, do we?” Yaxley let out a dirty rumble of a laugh and Draco heard the faint crack of their apparition before he sank to the floor and choked out a sob. He pulled as his hair, hands clammy, as he tried to get his breathing steady.   
‘They have him. They have Harry’ was all that ran through his head.

//

Harry awoke to a stinging hex to the abdomen. He didn’t know how long he had been out. All he could remember was apparating into Grimmauld place and being met by three crazed Death Eaters. His hands were bound above his head, his torso exposed and his glasses cracked. 

“Ah. The Chosen One has arisen from his slumber. Gentlemen…” Lucius stepped into the light coming from the cracked open roof as if he was standing in a spotlight and gave Harry his best smug smirk. 

Another hex hit him and he let out a small whimper. His mouth was dry, he was hungry, tired, sweating and probably bleeding. All he wished was for Draco to stay as far away as possible.

“Nothing to say to just three of the hundreds of us you helped put in Azkaban?” Lucius bit out, eyes wild.

Harry looked him dead in the eye and laughed.

McNair hit him with another stinging hex, this time to the chest. 

“Oh I’m sorry, was I supposed to feel some sort of guilt for putting murderers in prison?” Harry asked, not once dropping his gaze, even with the pain radiating in his body.

“Murderers? You killed the greatest wizard in the world and you get nothing but a pat on the back. It’s disgusting if you ask me” McNair shouted out from the darkness.

“How did you get out, Lucius? Someone on the inside?” 

Lucius laughed and shook his head, walking closer to Harry who was squirming in the binds. He placed one gloved hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave him a snarl. It was obvious that Harry was right. He’d have to tell the ministry right away.

“If I told you, boy, I would have to kill you. But actually, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea” He smiled sickeningly sweet. Then his expression changed into a dark scowl. It reminded him of Draco when they were in school. He really did take after his father in the looks department. But he was much more handsome.

And as if by reading his mind, Lucius said,

“I’ve heard some disturbing things, Potter, about you and my… son. Things I would rather I never had the displeasure of hearing. They disgust me and frankly, the very thought of the two of you together makes me nauseous” He raised a wand, that was obviously not his own, to Harry’s throat. Pressing it harder against the skin, he opened his mouth again. “Is what I’m hearing… true?” He raised his chin as he waited for Harry’s answer.

Harry had two options. Lie and pray Draco never found him and they got on with whatever torture they had in store or tell the truth. And by telling the truth he would only find himself in a different kind of hell. He could feel the buzz of magic getting lower and lower as he struggled against the binds. They were close to breaking and very soon he would be able to fight. Until then, he had to choose his words carefully enough that it would allow him time. Swallowing hard he said,  
“I’m glad you brought this up actually because I’ve got something to ask you. Of course traditionally it wouldn’t exactly happen like this, but I’ve learnt to work with what I’ve got” Harry drawled, a small smile playing on his lips. “I would like to ask for your blessing and support for Draco’s hand” 

The look upon Lucius’ face was more than enough for Harry. He leapt back as if Harry had hexed him, giving him enough time to break free, ‘Accio’ his wand from Yaxley’s pocket and throw several curses at the three before diving behind a pillar. The Death Eaters argued amongst themselves whilst Harry fixed his glasses and looked for easy exits.

The place was damp, disgusting and dark. He had no idea where he was and a spell had been set, causing anti-apparition until it was lifted. He’d have to get out the old-fashioned way. Just the way he liked it.

Holding his breath he prayed Draco was safe before making a run for the arched window, smothered in ivy on the outside.

//

Draco had rushed to the Auror’s and told them Harry had been taken. An investigation had happened immediately and The Minister had been notified of the situation. Draco had then checked that Narcissa was safe and on hearing she was fine, he began working with the Auror’s on finding Harry.

Hermione and Ron came through the fireplace of the Manor soon after. 

“Draco! I want to know everything. Now” Hermione was composed but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was a wreck. Ron was, of course, was worse.  
He quickly ran through what had happened, apologised to them for hurting Harry in the process of helping him and then again for causing him to be taken by his insane father. The Auror’s were looking through records of all the properties the Malfoy family owned as well as the other two’s and any other locations linked to the Death Eater’s. 

“Why was he at his house when he was taken?” Hermione whispered when Ron had walked away to help out in the drawing room.

“He refused to come with me to the safe house. He wanted to fight” Draco put his head in his hands.

“Typical stubborn Harry” Hermione grimaced. “But you’re back together, right?” 

Draco looked over the tips of his fingers and nodded once. She let out a small sigh and turned on her heel in the direction of the drawing room, but did not leave before saying,

“We’ll find him, Draco”

She disappeared into the hallway and he sat back in the over-sized lounge chair. All he needed was Harry to tell him to get his arse into gear and help. But he didn’t have him. And he didn’t know what to do. 

Just as he reached for a glass of Firewhiskey to calm his nerves, he heard one of the agents shout and a few more voices joined in and then the sound of people rushing around on the old Manor floors followed.

Ron’s head popped into view.

“We know where he is. C’mon!”

//

Harry dropped to his feet and the instant pain of jumping through a second story window ran through his body. He heard Lucius calling from above him and got to his feet as quickly as he could. A cutting hex hit him in the back of the leg but he ran through the agony and over a hill into the wooded area behind it.  
In the distance he could see an old shack and made his way over fallen trees, broken branches and tangled weeds to duck behind it.

He got down as low as he could and looked round the side of the shack to see Lucius’ dirty white hair flowing behind him as he led the other two further into the woods. Trying to slow his breathing, he returned behind the shack and closed his eyes. 

“’ello boy” Yaxley’s eyes lit up as he threw a curse in Harry’s direction. 

Before he could register how the man had even gotten there, he quickly dodged it and getting to his feet, he threw a hex back at the pony-tailed man and tried to run. 

McNair took him out as soon as he thought he was in the clear. He fell to ground, his head taking the hardest hit. He blinked his eyes a couple time to regain focus and saw Lucius was now standing above him with a wicked grin upon his face.

“Oh really, Potter. Must we go through all of this when we know there’s only one outcome?” He laughed.

Raising his wand hand, a snap of branches startled them all and a voice followed.

“You’re right, father, there really is only one outcome and unfortunately it’s not in your favour” 

“Draco” Harry breathed out before shutting his eyes.

//

Harry woke in a hospital room. Panicking, he reached for his glasses to find they were not beside him. Then a figure was moving and hands were putting his glasses on for him. Placing his hands on Draco’s, he smiled up at him but he looked away and took his hands back. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, still not facing him. He swallowed hard and Harry watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed underneath his long pale neck. He looked unbelievably tired. 

“What were you thinking?” Draco half-whispered, half-shouted as he looked at the white wall of the room.

“Something needed to be done, Draco. I was only trying to”

“Help. Yes. The man with the hero complex strikes again. Honestly, I thought you were over all of this” Draco was looking at him now, his eyes were red-rimmed and all Harry wanted to do was reach up and kiss him. 

“He knew about us. It would only have been a matter of time before he came for us both and I wasn’t going to let that happen. I care about you too much” Harry’s voice cracked on the last sentence, causing Draco’s hard face to falter. 

That was it for Draco. He fell down onto Harry’s body and let him hold him. Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s already tussled hair.

“I thought you were going to die on me” Draco managed through sobs.

“I would never leave you, Dragon” Harry kissed the top of his head but the movement made him wince in pain which alarmed Draco, who then sat up and fussed with his sheets. 

“What happened after I passed out?” Harry asked sheepishly. The pain had been overwhelming but he still felt embarrassed.

“There was a bit of wand play before the Auror’s took down Yaxley and McNair who are now enjoying a trip back to Azkaban along with the Rogue Auror that helped them escape. Lucius made one last attempt at hurting you, and I then…” Draco looked at his hands. “My father is dead”

A lump formed in Harry’s throat. He hadn’t meant for Draco to lose his father because of this. He just wanted to capture them so he and Draco could be together again with nothing threatening their relationship.

“I’m so sorry, Draco” He whispered, taking his hand in his own.

“You’re awake! Ron! Harry’s awake!” Hermione shouted.

Within minutes the room was full of people all happy to see their Saviour alive and well. Harry hadn’t noticed Draco was gone until someone said Lucius’ name.

//

A WEEK LATER

Narcissa allowed Draco to cry into her arms as the make-shift coffin containing Lucius’ remains was lowered into the ground of the family plot. She had forgiven him for what he had done, but her heart still ached for the man that was once her soul-mate, her love, the father of her child. She held Draco close, her face skilfully hiding any emotion. It hurt more knowing that even with her husband gone, she still didn’t know how to feel like a human being.

When the box was in the ground, Draco pulled away slowly from his mother and scattered what was left of his father’s wand on top of it. He then stepped back and his mother stood by his side. No one said a word. 

The hole was filled and when they were both ready, they turned to leave. 

Harry was waiting by the gate of the small cemetery in a black suit. 

“Narcissa” He nodded curtly.

“Mr Potter” She returned.

“What are you doing here?” Draco couldn’t help but ask.

“I’m here for moral support” Harry replied, feeling more awkward than before.

Narcissa excused herself, brushing past Harry, she placed a hand on his shoulder, whispered something in his ear and then walked up towards the Manor.

Draco sat down on the concrete bench and Harry moved to sit beside him. It was quiet in the cemetery. Overgrown and not at all as one would expect the land of a Malfoy to be, but it was peaceful. 

“Why haven’t you been home?” Harry asked, trying to gauge Draco’s reaction.

“I needed to be with my mother” Draco’s hair fell into his eyes as he bowed his head. 

Harry tried desperately not to brush it out of the way.

He didn’t know what else to say. He had a million and one things he could have said, really, but nothing would come out. The hurt that filled the pale man was too much to bare. Moving closer, he rested a hand on Draco’s thigh and stroked his thumb gently against the material that clung to him. Draco made no attempt to move away and so with that, Harry reached to turn Draco’s head in his hands slowly so their eyes met.

“I love you, you know that, don’t you?” Harry asked.

“I do” Draco returned, eyes brimming with tears. “I idolised him. I wanted to be him, have everything he had, and do what he did. I wanted to make him so proud of me, Harry, and the last thing he would have felt for me is disgust… I didn’t want to… to kill him” Draco almost lost his voice on the last few words. “He needed to be stopped, though. For us”

“I’m so sorry, Draco” Harry had no idea what to say. He had experienced his own share of death but he still had no clue as to how to comfort other people’s losses. He wasn’t sure he could. But he was ready to comfort Draco however he wanted. He loved him too much not to.

Draco nodded and warm tears slipped down his cheeks and into the crevices of Harry’s hands that were still on his face. He brought his lips to Draco’s forehead and kissed him softly. 

“Don’t apologise anymore, Harry. It’s time to move on” Draco said once he had regained composure. 

Harry stood and held his arm out for Draco to take. “Shall we?”

“Always the gentleman. You really do look exquisite in that suite” Draco said, taking Harry’s arm and letting him lead him up the path to the Manor.  
“I know” Harry said playfully, earning a small laugh from the other man.

“What did my mother say, by the way?” Draco asked curiously.

“You’ll have to wait and see” Harry answered with a mischievous grin upon his face.

//

Summer came round quicker than usual and Harry had decided it was time for something good to happen in all of their lives. He got Hermione to help him plan and soon enough everyone who mattered was in the gardens of Draco’s house, which of course now Harry part-owned. He kept Grimmauld place, but more out of wanting to keep Sirius close in his memory, not because he thought he would ever need to live there again. Draco had asked him to move in properly when his nightmares started again. They both slept better in each other’s company.

Elves that refused to leave them, even though they were free, dressed in little white outfits with yellow roses attached to the material and handed out glasses of wine and whiskey and also some food to the guests.

A wonderfully smelling barbeque was off to the side of the garden and the levitating gazebo was above people moving around, catching up and laughing.  
The sound of contentment never failed to put a smile on Harry’s face. Staring out the window, he suddenly felt even more nervous than before. He tucked the net curtain back into place and straightened his shirt in the mirror. Hermione walked into the room and stood behind him. They looked at each other in the mirror.  
“You’ll be fine” She smiled, elbowing him softly. 

He turned to face her and looked down at her baby bump. She looked radiant as usual, and he was so pleased for his two best friends. He couldn’t wait to meet their baby daughter. 

“I can’t believe we’re here, Hermione. I can’t believe we are finally going to be happy. All of us” 

“Believe it, mate, or else people will think you’ve finally gone mad” Ron said through a mouthful of chicken, standing in the doorway.

They all laughed and Harry took another deep breath before leaving the room. 

//

“This is very unlike you, Draco. You’re usually the life of these social gatherings” Harry said as he joined Draco’s side on the edge of the gazebo. Draco swallowed his champagne and put it on a passing tray, expertly taking another and turned to Harry, ready to speak.

“Hold on to that thought” Harry then walked away and back up to the house.

Harry came back out of the house a few minutes later, his arm linked with Narcissa’s. Draco smiled at her and walked towards her. He kissed her cheek and smiled whilst she kissed his back. 

Hermione and Ron walked out of the house and everyone gathered closer together under the gazebo. Harry nodded at one of the elves to charm the music so it was quieter and looked out at everyone.

Hermione took Narcissa’s arm and walked her to stand with everyone. Draco looked at Harry, confusion written across his face. 

Harry then dropped to his knee and reached out for Draco’s hand. 

“I know you probably have no idea what is going on right now, but this is the muggle way of… Draco, I know we haven’t exactly had the best starts to a relationship and Merlin knows we’ve had trouble throughout, but there is no one else in this entire universe that I would want to share my life with, no matter how hard it has been. I’m hoping now that things will fall into place, the way I have fallen so madly in love with you time and time again. Being with you makes me the happiest I’ve ever been and you would do me the greatest honour by becoming my husband. So, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, will you marry me?” Harry breathed out, stunned he didn’t mess it up.

Draco stood silently. He hadn’t said anything, nor changed his facial expression. Harry suddenly felt overwhelmingly anxious and could feel the tension building up within the guests behind them.

His long elegant fingers then dropped the champagne glass he was holding and he moved slowly down towards Harry on the floor.   
“I hope you have a ring if you’re planning on marrying me the muggle way” Draco then smiled and pulled Harry up and into an embrace, kissing him deeply as their guests all cheered and clapped them. 

Harry pulled away slowly, still holding Draco close and said,

“So that’s a yes?” Biting his lip in hope.

“Of course it’s a yes!” 

And with that another kiss was planted on his lips.

//

Later that night as they laid next to one another, sated and blissfully happy, Draco rolled over on to his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

“I was scared you know” Harry said before Draco could speak. “I was scared of asking because you said… you said you would have said ‘no’ if I had asked you to marry me”

“You understand that I was trying to push you away… you know that I didn’t mean any of the horrible things I did or said that night” Draco looked alarmed, moving closer to Harry.

“I know. I do. I was just scared” Harry let out a small laugh.

Draco didn’t speak, instead he ducked his head down to place two soft kisses to Harry’s lips. They stayed like that for a while, on top of each other, just kissing softly until Draco remembered he did actually want to ask Harry a question.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you”

“Go ahead” Harry smiled, mirroring Draco’s pose.

“What exactly did my mother say that day?” 

“She gave me her blessing” Harry placed his free hand on Draco’s side and stroked it, still smiling.

Draco smiled back, his eyes twinkling with tears but he was happy. He had never actually been happier than this and it was surreal, but it felt so incredible.

“I love you, Harry Potter” 

“I love you more, Dragon”

END


End file.
